


Transitive Propriety

by neerdowellwolf



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Future Fic, Girl Band, Los Angeles, Past Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Past Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Pegging, Praise Kink, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Perrie have more in common than music. </p><p>(Set a year into 1D's break. Louis and Perrie meet up in LA, discuss their shared history and maybe help each other move on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitive Propriety

It's half five by the time Louis pulls into the parking lot of the recording studio. He'd love to blame traffic on the 101, which was particularly brutal, but truthfully with his assistant Emma off for her sister's wedding he'd completely forgotten to get gas and had run out in the middle of Beverly Hills. After that it took forever to get a car service, since apparently he's meant to have a passcode now and at first they didn't believe it was him. If anyone asks he'll just say traffic.

The receptionist greets him with a smile and a cup of tea when he walks in. Louis realizes as he takes it she probably had to remake it, since it's hot and he's an hour late. He thanks her as he walks down the hallway, passing row after row of framed gold and platinum records, a PA skittering behind him, rattling off updates he's half listening to.

It's clear they're taking a break when he walks in. Julian is on his phone and the woman Louis assumes is the new engineer is listening to something in her headphones, concentrating hard enough she doesn't look up when Louis walks in. The girls, Easy Crisis, a group he'd signed earlier in the year, are all on the couches, gathered around a woman Louis shouldn't really be surprised to see, considering he invited her.

"Perrie!" Louis says, "Hiya, love, didn't expect you today."

A hint of worry passes over her face, "Ohhh no, I've gotten the day wrong." 

Something in Louis relaxes a little, just hearing her voice. Maybe it's her accent, he forgets sometimes when he's in LA for a long time how much he misses hearing people who sound like him. Or maybe it's just seeing her after so long. They've known each other for such a long time, went through so much of the same stuff, it's a relief sometimes to have someone he doesn’t have to explain certain things to. 

She looks incredible as always, her blond hair falling loosely around her shoulders, a single braid framing her face. He stares probably a moment too long before responding. "No, you didn't get it wrong, I just-"

"Emma's out of town," Julian interjects, rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised he remembered to turn up at all."

Louis starts to defend himself, but Julian waves him away and signals him to listen to something with him. The Crisis girls descend back on Perrie, peppering her with questions.

Louis listens to one of the tracks they'd recorded this afternoon, a ballad he and Liam wrote last year. It's incredible, not exactly how they'd sung it on the demo track, but strong and affecting nonetheless. Louis smiles softly as he listens. It's bittersweet, listening to a love song about a relationship that's since crashed and burned. He's relieved all over again he won't ever have to sing it.

"It's good, yeah," Louis nods at Julian. "I like what you did on the bridge. Evie, you smashed those harmonies. I'm proud of all of you, you all sound incredible."

The girls all titter, embarrassed and proud. Louis catches Perrie watching him, smiling softly, a faraway look in her eye. Louis has known her for a long time, but it's not a look he recognizes.

They pick back up after a quick dinner and record for a few more hours, recording all the parts for two more songs and starting work on a third before calling it a night. Julian and the engineer (Louis learns she's called Dana) stay behind to keep working and a few of the girls’ management team pick them up to take them to some club opening. One of their PR reps makes doe eyes at him, but he just laughs.

"I promised Alberto I'd come straight home," Louis says, only half joking. 

Perrie laughs as the rest of the group climbs into their van, leaving the two of them alone in parking lot.

"Thank you for doing this," Louis says bumping his hip against hers. Neither of them move towards their cars just yet. "I can try to teach them what I can, but I know it's different for women and I just thought it'd be good for 'em to talk to you."

"Course, Lou," Perrie says, fiddling with her purse. "They're lovely girls, you chose well and they sure think the sun shines out your arse."

Louis laughs, loud and unexpected. "That happens when you give someone a record contract and few hundred thousand pounds." 

"Shut it, you're doing a good job," she says. "M'proud of you."

Louis twirls his keys around his finger absently. "Where are you headed now? Big night out?"

"Don't know, to be honest," she answers, squinting into the setting sun. "I was sort of hoping we could catch up. I'm flying back on Tuesday next, but I'll be pretty busy ‘til then."

"Want to come back to mine? It’s not the Sky Bar, but it’s got a view.”

"That sounds nice. Never have seen you with a proper house." She flounces across the parking lot to the little yellow convertible Louis should have guessed was hers. "Text me the address!" she hollers as she starts up the car. 

Louis feels relaxed driving back, but his body thrums with anticipation the whole time. He tries to ignore it, listening to a remix Liam had sent over this morning. It's good and when it ends Louis listens again. 

He arrives first, keying in the passcode at his gate. He unlocks the door and turns on lights as he makes his way to the lounge which along with the kitchen, make up the entire back of the house. It's not a total kip, but there are toys strewn about, something he never really notices unless someone is coming over.

He briefly considers tidying up, but there's no use and he settles for clearing off the sofa and turning on the speaker system. It's supposed to respond to his voice, but Louis can never get it to listen to him (American engineering, he thinks bitterly).

Perrie arrives a few minutes later, knocking before letting herself in. "Lou-ehh! It's Perrie! Not a stalker pretending to be Perrie!" She yells as she makes her way into the kitchen. "Don't taze me please!"

Louis laughs and hits send on an email before sliding his phone across the counter. "Sounds like something a stalker would say." He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Can I get you a drink? I have a whole wine fridge now, got it for me mum and Dan since they're here so much."

"Ooooh, goodie," Perrie squeals. “Can I raid it?"

"S'what it's there for isn't it?" Louis teases, grabbing a beer for himself and a glass which he places on the counter above where Perrie is crouched. 

She settles on a bottle of white he's never tried and he leads her out to the garden. They sit on one of the couches on the slate patio next to the pool. It's dark now and from here they can see the city lights stretched for miles. Louis lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

They sit quietly for a minute, sipping their drinks in comfortable silence. Louis speaks first, tucking his foot up under his leg and turning towards her. "I heard the new album is coming along? I'd love to hear it."

"Yeah?" Perrie says, "It's really good. At least we think it's really good."

"Simon thinks so too," Louis says, nudging her. "Don't tell him I told you that though, I wanna stay in the inner circle."

"You seem really good, Lou," she says, her voice is quiet. "You look good, you seem happy."

"I am, yeah," he says, meeting her eyes. "It's hard being here so much, I miss me mum and Ernie and the girls, but it's worth it."

"Can't believe Louis Tomlinson lives in America," Perrie laughs. "Never thought I'd see it."

"Well, I have one very good reason," Louis says, feeling his heart swell. He glances inside the house. "I should have shown you pictures. She just turned one."

"That's great. I'm so, so happy for you."

"How are you? You seem good."

"I am good," Perrie says, taking another sip of wine. "I'm better. It sucked for so long, but since the tour ended things have been ok."

"Have you," Louis pauses, "talked to him?"

"No, not in almost a year. Isn't that crazy?" She bites her bottom lip, pulling it absently. "I thought about calling him when I came out here, but I realized I didn't even want to, you know?"

"Uh huh," Louis says. It hurts, talking about Zayn, but not like it once did. The pain is low and aching, not like the jagged searing feeling it had once been. 

"Have you seen him at all?" Perrie asks, hesitating like she's not sure she wants to hear the answer.

"I ran into him at a party a few months ago," Louis says, the memory distant but fresh enough. "It was fine, but we didn't have anything to say to each other."

Perrie hums softly, but doesn't respond and they each take another sip. Louis finishes his beer and puts the bottle on the stone next to the couch. 

"I'm sorry I didn't call you after he left," Perrie says. "I wanted to, but I didn't know what to say."

"Don't apologize to me," Louis says, turning his head so he's looking at her straight on. "You don't have anything to apologize to me for."

"I do," she says, twisting at the hem of her skirt. "I knew he hurt you and I pretended not to know he was about to do the same to me."

"It wasn't the same though," Louis says. "It was worse for you, you shouldn't feel guilty about me."

"It doesn't have to be the same," Perrie says sliding her hand into his knee. "He left you too. He left both of us."

Louis bites his lip, because he didn't realize how much he'd still been holding onto. How much shame and heartbreak.

"I just didn't want you to think I was glad or relieved when he left you," Perrie says. She rubs her thumb across his kneecap and the sensation buzzes across his skin, distracting him from the way his chest is clenching. "I didn't mind that you guys were, what you were. It was nice, knowing he had you."

"I know, Pez and I always loved you for that."

"Anyway," Perrie says, dabbing at her eyes and laughing wetly. "I just needed to say that. I'm sorry." 

"Thank you," Louis says sincerely, but the tension is thick and he wants to break it. "Besides its so long ago I've had time to get my heart broken all over again."

He means it to come out light hearted, but he sounds desperate and bitter. He goes to stand, to head inside and grab another beer, but Perrie pulls him in and wraps her arms around his neck. 

"Oh, Lou," she whispers, her chin resting on his shoulder, her hands rubbing soothing a circles on his back. "I heard about that, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well, women don't like being third highest priority. Second she could have dealt with, but I put her bellow work too. It wasn't fair."

"I know the feeling," Perrie laughs. "Men like it even less."

They stay wrapped around each other and Louis feels tension he hadn't even realized he'd been holding slowly seep out as Perrie smooths her hands across his back.

"Hey!" She pulls back and grabs his shoulders like she's about to give him a pep talk. "Let's go swimming! I haven't been since I got here."

Louis laughs. A real laugh this time. He looks at her and feels overwhelmed by how grateful he feels to have her here. "Yeah, alright."

Perrie strips down to her bra and panties, a matching dark blue set with cut outs on her hips. Louis blushes when he realizes his eyes are lingering and he quickly strips out of his vest and jeans. 

"C'mon then!" She beckons as she runs across the patio, taking a flying leap into the water. Louis laughs at the size of the splash she'd managed and sets off after her, cannon balling into the warm water. 

When he emerges he sees her treading water and watching him. The moon is out now and it reflects off the water, giving her face an ethereal glow.

"I should start renting a house when I come here," Perrie says, floating on her back. "So much nicer than a hotel."

"You mean, my house is nicer than a hotel," Louis says, splashing her. 

"It's fine," Perrie says, splashing him back. "If you don't mind the company." 

"Yeah, I hear they'll let just anyone in." Louis pushes her shoulders, dunking her under the water and she comes up with a shriek, flinging herself at him. 

They tussle playfully and she climbs into his back, wrapping her legs around his torso and knocking him under. He sputters when he comes up air and she's laughing delightedly. It's infectious, the way she laughs and it makes something flip in his stomach. 

"Can I tell you something?" She asks, floating away from him. 

"I don't know, can you?" He teases, leaning back on a pool noodle. 

"Ha ha!" She sing-songs. She smiles and there's a sparkle in her eye, and Louis suddenly realizes they're already flirting. "I always thought the three of us would, you know. Eventually."

"Yeah, I did too," he says slow and deliberate. He feels on uneven ground. He wants this, but it feels wrong like maybe he should be trying to ruin the moment. "We talked about it."

"So did we. I don't know why it never happened." Perrie is against the wall of the pool now, hanging off the edge on her elbows. 

"It probably would have," Louis says, kicking his feet subtly so that he floats toward her. He pauses about a foot away from her. He's not sure what he's looking for, but whatever it is, something in her eyes makes him close the gap between them.

"We don't need him," she says quietly when he's closer, so close he could kiss her. 

"No, we don't," he says and then they're kissing. Her lips are cold and wet and taste like chlorine, but her tongue is warm as it slides against his. 

They kiss against the side of the pool until his arms start to hurt from holding himself up against her. He pulls away, biting softly at her lip as he does, earning a tiny whimper. 

They thread their fingers together as he leads her out of the pool and into the hot tub. He sits on the bench and she straddles him, tilting her head to look at him.

"You don't want to go inside?" she asks.

"Not yet," he says and pulls her towards him. His hands roam across her slick skin, feeling it go from cool to warm. Maybe it shouldn't surprise him that she kisses like Zayn, but it does. He distracts himself from this by running the pad of his thumb across her breast. Her bra is wet and he can see and feel the outline of her nipple. He pulls it between his fingers and she gasps into his mouth, grinding down against his lap.

"You should take me inside now," she says against his ear, pulling his earlobe between her teeth.

"Gotta inspect the thread count, eh?" He laughs, kissing the column of her neck. "Before you decide if houses really do beat hotels."

"I'm sure the amenities are fine," she laughs breathily. "I'm more concerned about the level of service."

He bites down lightly on the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she sighs prettily. "Lucky for you I live to serve."

Louis leads her into the house and down the hallway into one of the guest bedrooms. She doesn't say anything about it and he's glad. 

They strip off their wet underwear and throw it with wet plops onto the carpet. Louis takes a step toward the en suite to grab a towel, but Perrie grabs his wrist and pulls him towards the bed. 

She kisses him fiercely and presses herself against him, her skin hot and wet and soft. His cock presses into her hip and he bucks against her, groaning into the kiss. 

"Lay down on your back for me?" he whispers, but it sounds loud in his ears. She does as he says, crawling backwards until her head is on the pillow. She stretches out, her long pale limbs relaxed and inviting. Louis gives himself a moment and finally lets himself just stare at her. She's beautiful and for the first time tonight he doesn't try to chase that thought away.

He wastes no time climbing in between her legs and Perrie bends her knees, spreading her legs wider to make room for him. He runs a knuckle across her pussy, her hair is neatly trimmed and it feels soft under his hands. 

He pulls her folds apart and breaths against her clit, listening to the sound of her ragged, desperate breathing before he drags his tongue softly against her. He starts soft and slow, savoring the taste of her and the noises she makes as he licks and sucks her. It consumes him, going down on women almost always does, but tonight the urge to make her feel good, make her come overwhelms him.  
He can feel that his face is wet and sticky, but he doesn’t care, loves it even. Perrie is gasping above him and her knee is knocking against his shoulder until finally she drapes her leg across his back. He buries his face further into her, kissing her sloppily, tongue flicking as fast as he can manage.

“Oh fuck,” she pants. “Lou, fuck, don’t stop.”

He slides a finger inside her and she’s so wet he has to grind his cock into the bedspread just for a little relief. She releases a large exhale, like she’d been holding her breath and starts rocking up against his mouth. He fucks her slowly with his finger and flattens his tongue against her clit, letting her hump up against his mouth until she’s coming, squeezing vice like around his finger and crying out. 

Louis continues licking her softly until she whimpers and pulls away. He lays down next to her on the bed and traces patterns on her stomach until her breathing evens out and she turns to look at him. 

“You’re very good at that,” Perrie says, still a little breathless. 

“Five stars?” He says, arching his eyebrows. 

“Best turndown service in the industry,” she says, running her fingertips softly up his cock. She looks shy for a minute and Louis is going to tell her she doesn’t have to when she says, “Zayn told me about what you liked.” 

“Oh,” Louis says, his face flushing. He wipes the back of his hand across his lips, realizing he’s still a mess. 

“I was thinking if you wanted I could do that for you.” She looks bolder now, stroking his cock with purpose. “Only if you wanted.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes. “I want it.”

“What are the chances you store lube in your guest rooms?” She asks, pulling the foreskin back and forth across the head of his cock. 

“Low, very low,” he moves to jump off the bed, but can't leave without going back to snog her a bit first. She laughs against his lips and he pinches her hip as he pulls back and walks backwards out of the room. She’s spread across the bed, her hair spilling across the pillow and her body relaxed and soft looking. “Fuckin’ gorgeous, you are,” he says before leaving the room. He hears her laughing at him from down the hall. 

He pulls the lube from his bedside table and turns to leave, but his eye catches on a black box peaking out from under the bed. He hesitates before reaching for it.

 

Perrie is exactly where he left her, arms crossed behind her head like she's waiting to be impressed. Her eyes land on the strap-on in his hand and he panics a little. "We don't have to use it," he says, relaxing a little as she pats the bed next to her. "I just thought we might and if we did I'll be fucked if I have to run down me hall with a hard on again."

"It's great," she purrs at him and his dick gives a little twitch at that. "Now come here, I wanna get my fingers inside you." 

"Fuck, Pez," he says tossing the lube and dildo on the bed and propping himself above her. "That's so hot."

He leans down to kiss her and she kisses him back, her hands gripping his hair. Without warning she flips them so he's on his back, looking up at her. The lights are off, but the curtains are open and he can see her clearly in the moonlight. 

"Stop trying to distract me," she says, kissing his chest as she reaches for the bottle of lube. Perrie kneels in between his legs, pushing them up so they're spread out. "Knees up, Tomlinson. I know you know how this is done."

He laughs, but bends his knees, feeling exposed and vulnerable. She must see it on his face, because she rubs his hip softly and says, "I've got you," before taking his cock in her mouth. 

Louis throws back his head and groans at the wet heat of her mouth. She's gentle with him, running her tongue up and down his length and he's so distracted he barely notices her finger rubbing softly at his hole. 

He lets out a stream of curse words and praise as she continues to circle his hole, getting it wet with lube. She pulls off his dick and increases the pressure of her finger, not pushing in, just pressing. It's maddening.

"Gonna fuck you now," she says, and before he can respond she's pushing a finger inside him. It sends a jolt of sensation through him and he bucks off the bed a little, pushing back against her. She slaps him lightly on one cheek and admonishes him, "Stay still!"

She fingers him slowly at first, adding a second one only after he's begged. Suddenly she crooks her fingers against his prostate, making him cry out. It's overwhelming and incredible as she continues to rub against it. His cock is so hard now, leaking against his belly, but she bats his hand away when she reaches for it.

"Do you want to come from my fingers or do you want my cock?" she asks as she slips another finger inside him. He feels so full he can't think straight. 

"I don't know," he says, whimpering from how good it feels as she strokes across his prostate again.

"Look at you," she says, sounding slightly awestruck as she drizzles more lube over her fingers. It squelches as she continues fucking him steadily with her fingers. "You look beautiful."

A familiar heat spreads through his body at the words and he shuts his eyes. He's whining and there are tears leaking out the corners of his eyes and he feels so, so good. He just wants more. "Fuck me, please. Please fuck me," he gasps out.

"You want me to fuck you?" She asks, skating her fingers across his prostate.

"Please! Oh my god, please," he's begging and he doesn't even care, he just really needs her to fuck him. 

"Ok, shhhh," she soothes, dragging her fingernails down his stomach as she pulls her other hand out of his arse."Turn over for me, ok?"

He scrambles to his knees, resting his forehead against his arm and taking a few deep steadying breaths. He can hear the sounds of her tightening straps behind him, but he concentrates on calming down. He already feels ready to come and he wants this to last. 

"You ready?" Louis feels the bed dip behind him and Perrie rubbing her hand across his bum. He turns his head so he can look at her. There's a sheen of sweat across her face and her chest and she's pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She looks radiant.

"Yeah, ready. I'm ready," he says arching into her touch. 

She pushes into him slowly and there's a moment where Louis worries it's been too long, that his body has forgotten how to relax into it, but she takes her time, making short shallow thrusts until she's fully seated. 

She starts fucking him harder then and it's exactly what he needed. She shoves him forward with a few hard thrusts until his face is shoved into the pillow. He continues to moan and cry out, thankful as always at having no close neighbors as she nails his prostate again and again. 

"God, you're so perfect," Perrie says, sounding slightly out of breath. "Look how well you take it." She leans over him pressing her breasts into his back and whispers into his ear, telling him to come.

He cranes his neck to kiss her over his shoulder and she wraps her finger around his cock. It only takes a few strokes for him to come in her hand, whimpering into her mouth as his orgasm rockets through his body.

Perrie pulls out slowly and he collapses onto the bed. She lays down next to him and brushes his fringe away from his eyes. Her fingers feel nice as she runs them through his hair. 

As he's catching his breath he watches her take the strap-on off and toss it next to the bed. Her fingers are restless, inches across her belly.

"Do you want to get off again?" He asks. His voice sounds rough. 

"You hardly seem capable at the moment," she smiles. "I can take care of it."

"I can't really move right now," he says, "but I can lie here and let you ride my face."

"You're so filthy," she giggles, leaning over to kiss him. "I love it."

She straddles his shoulders, and grinds down on his mouth. He’s exhausted and wrung out, but he mouths at her sloppily. She comes like that, tugging at his hair, and grinding down against his face. He’s barely doing anything, by the end. It feels so good, having her use him like that for her own pleasure that his dick tries to take an interest. Louis steadfastly ignores it, because even if it can go another round, he certainly cannot. 

He heads to the bathroom afterwards to clean himself up. His face is a mess of saliva and Perrie’s cum and there’s lube dripping down his thighs. When he returns Perrie has snuggled under the covers. Her eyes are closed, but Louis can tell she isn’t sleeping. He snuggles up next to her and she drops her head on his chest, hooking her knee over his leg. 

“This was good,” she says drowsily. 

“Yeah, we didn’t need him,” Louis responds, his eyes drooping. “We smashed it without him.”

“We don’t need him,” Perrie says, snuggling closer. Louis feels her body go lax and her breathing evens out. He falls asleep soon after.


End file.
